Rookie mistake
by Lacey99
Summary: A different take on the last episode..


AFTER THE COIN TOSS

The apartment was dark and empty. Dark, because she hadn't turned on any lights. Empty, because she was leaving. She was standing by the window, overlooking the street. Two people, a man and a woman, stopped as they walked by the building, and the man leaned in and kissed the woman. She turned away from the window abruptly. She couldn't deal with love at the moment.

In her head, her actions at McMurphy's were still spinning around. The coin tossed into the air, her career over as it landed. Heads, everyone yelled. She looked around, she looked at him. Everyone was quiet, all staring at her. She panicked. It was so real, so abrupt. One moment she had her own command, and the next moment she'd agreed to leave the Marine Corps to get married. She did the only thing she could. She ran.

She had been so sure about it. About them. Even if she had to leave the military behind, she still would have him. It was all that mattered. Or so she'd thought. Maybe it was the way he'd touched her, the way he'd loved her. So soft, so caring. Never before had she felt so loved, so absolutely sure that it was right. She wanted him. But now the emptiness of leaving behind what had given her life meaning for her whole adult life had filled her with doubt.

AT McMurphy's the man of her thoughts was sitting by the bar, beer in hand. He put the beer down and turned to his friends.

"I better go check that she's okay," he grabbed his cap.

"Do you know where she is?", Sturgis asked.

Harm nodded. "Most likely at her place."

"Is the wedding off, Harm?" Harriet looked so disappointed Harm wondered if she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Harriet, Mac and I will get married," he assured. "She's just having a hard time leaving the Marine Corps."

"Sir, why does anyone have to leave?" Bud questioned.

"It's silly, is what it is," General Cresswell added. "I can get you stationed closer to each other. Maybe not right away, but if you have some patience..."

"Sir, we've waited for nine years," Harm studied the floor for a moment, finding the coin still at the same place where it had landed earlier. Mac's sacrifice stared back at him. "But you're right sir, no one has to give up the uniform. Good night everyone, and thanks for coming."

It dawned on Mac how silly the whole idea of a coin toss had been. Why should fate decide their future? If they needed help deciding their future, and if either of them had to give up their careers to be together, maybe they weren't meant to be. If the love was strong, they would figure it out together.

She put her shoes back on and grabbed her purse. Confident that everything would work out perfectly, and prepared to argue her case, she opened the door and walked right into a wall on the way out. She would have fallen, but his strong arms encircled her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

She stared at him. "I was going to see you."

He let go of her. "Mind if I come inside?" he didn't wait for her to reply, but moved them both inside and closed the door behind them. "I think the coin toss was a mistake."

"Oh..." was all she said. With few words he'd stolen her whole argument.

"Don't you?" he asked carefully, unsure of where he had her at the moment.

"Of course I do. I was just about to argue that actually."

"Mac, has it occurred to you that for once, maybe we don't have to argue?"

"To be honest, no."

This made him laugh.

She smiled. "Can I just give my argument?"

"Please do," he said sweetly.

"Our future shouldn't be left in the hands of fate. We are capable of figuring out where we want our road to lead without any interference, Harm. I won't let fate decide our future," she smiled sheepishly. "And then I was going to say something about the coin toss being a mistake, but I guess you beat me to it."

"Who's idea was the coin toss anyway?" he questioned as he leaned in and kissed her. "Oh yeah, now I remember, it was mine."

"You suggested it while we..." her mouth found his. "...the first time."

"I really shouldn't be making suggestions when in a position like that," he moved her towards the bedroom door.

"It was a great position," she pushed the door open by lifting her foot and pushing it.

"Let's forget about the coin," he pushed her down on the bed. "Let's call it a rookie mistake."

"Yeah, let's," she agreed as his dress jacket hit the floor. "You're wearing too much clothes, Harm."

"We'll just have to change that, won't we," he let his tie and jacket hit the floor. "Now it's your turn."

THE END


End file.
